


Menteur !

by Ahelya



Series: Alternatives [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s06e16 The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, Season/Series 06
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Et si le secret de Chris avait été découvert d'une autre manière...Sans ce démon, il ne serait certainement jamais resté au Manoir pour la nuit. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours évité de faire une chose pareille. Il ne venait ici que pour une seule raison. Combattre des démons. Il n'aimait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Il y avait trop de monde au Manoir. Trop de fantôme, surtout.
Series: Alternatives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Menteur !

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Taroupe ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décaler de la nuit et en environ 1 heure.
> 
> Pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui se demandent ce qu'est une Taroupe, il s'agit des poils qui poussent entre les sourcils dans la partie du visage qu'on appelle glabelle. Thème difficile mais en pensant : épilation, rituel matinal, etc, j'ai pensé à Chris en train de passer une nuit au Manoir pendant la saison 6 et qui écoute sa mère et ses tantes se réveiller.
> 
> Cet OS se place après l'épisode 16 de la saison 6 : L'enfant de minuit. Phoebe ne sait pas que Chris est le fils de Piper et Léo malgré sa vision. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant cet OS 😉
> 
> .

**Menteur !**

Leurs relations s'étaient améliorées mais pour elles, il restait tout de même Chris Perry, l'être de lumière du futur, obsédé par la chasse aux démons et ne voulant pas leur révéler ce qu'elles voulaient sur ce qui allait se passer. Leurs relations s'étaient améliorées et il avait retrouvé ses entrées au Manoir mais jamais, au grand jamais, elles ne l'auraient invité à y dormir. Les circonstances devaient être exceptionnelles pour qu'une chose pareille se produise. La chose, pourtant, s'était produite. Sa mère, qui n'était pas encore sa mère, et ses tantes, qui n'étaient pas encore ses tantes, avaient fini par le laisser dormir au Manoir pour la nuit, mais seulement parce que la veille, le sang d'un démon l'avait éclaboussé alors qu'ils étaient en train de le vaincre dans le grenier. D'après une note du livre des Ombres, le sang de ce démon, quand il entrait en contact avec de la peau humaine pouvait, dans les vingt-quatre heures suivantes, produire d'étranges effets qui étaient listés sur la page suivante. Chris avait lu cette liste avec attention. Il espérait s'en sortir avec un simple changement de couleur de cheveux mais avec sa chance, il allait sans doute finir par se vider de son sang sur le canapé du Manoir. Sa mère serait sans aucun doute ravie…

Mais sans ce démon, il ne serait certainement jamais resté au Manoir pour la nuit. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours évité de faire une chose pareille. Il ne venait ici que pour une seule raison. Combattre des démons. Il n'aimait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Il y avait trop de monde au Manoir. Trop de fantôme, surtout.

Mais il y avait aussi une certaine joie et un certain plaisir qui s'était emparé de lui quand sa mère, qui n'était pas encore sa mère, avait enfin accepté de le laisser rester ici. Cette même joie et ce même plaisir s'était emparé de lui quand il s'était éveillé, tout doucement, en même temps que le reste du Manoir. Il avait dormi sur le canapé du salon mais en fermant les yeux, en entendant les bruits en provenance de l'étage, il pouvait sans problème imaginer qu'il était dans sa chambre, à l'étage lui aussi, en train d'attendre que sa mère vienne le réveiller…

Mais il n'était pas à l'étage. Il était dans le salon du Manoir. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Pas à son époque. Pas avec sa famille.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à demi pour mieux voir la pendule qui se trouvait sur la cheminée. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà cette heure-là et sa mère n'était pas dans la cuisine ? C'était étrange.

Il entendit soudain des pas dans l'escalier. Il se recoucha et se réfugia sous les couvertures qu'on lui avait donné. Il ferma les yeux. Un instant. Juste un instant. Pour imaginer qu'il était à un autre endroit, à un autre moment dans le temps...

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Paige à Piper tandis que les deux sœurs descendaient les escaliers.

-Mais oui, ça va. Je suis toujours un peu barbouillée après avoir mangé chinois. Tu le sais bien.

-Tu es sûre. La vision de Phoebe…

-Ne se réalisera pas.

-Piper…

-Non. »

Il se cacha sous les couvertures encore plus soigneusement. La nourriture chinoise d'hier soir n'était pas à blâmer. Il le savait. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Léo avait rejoint les Fondateurs. Plus d'un mois qu'il était là alors qu'il aurait dû disparaître définitivement. Oui, il en était certain, les nausées de sa mère n'avaient rien à voir avec un dîner qui ne passait pas…

« Chris, tu es réveillé ?! entendit-il ensuite.

-Oui. »

Oui, maman, fut-il tenté de dire pendant un court instant.

« Je parie vingt dollars sur les pustules, dit Paige.

-Pitié, non ! » dit-il en rejetant les couvertures.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa voix… Ce n'était pas sa voix ! Enfin, ce n'était plus sa voix plutôt.

Paige éclata de rire. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse. Un miroir. Il avait besoin d'un miroir. Immédiatement !

oOoOo

« Es-tu le petit frère de Wyatt ?

-Non mais je le connaissais bien.

-Un ami ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ici ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

-Ne mens pas s'il te plait. Dis-moi juste ce qui lui est arrivé. Un mot suffira. Je ne te demande pas plus.

-Wyatt… Voilà ce qui lui est arrivé. Wyatt.

-Non.

-Si. »

oOoOo

Après tout ce temps, après cette confession, Phoebe s'était mille fois demandée comment elle allait pouvoir dire à sa sœur que son deuxième enfant n'était plus… A cause de son frère. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui dire une chose pareille ? Savoir que Wyatt était devenu le maître du monde était une chose mais apprendre que dans sa soif de conquête, il avait sacrifié son propre frère… Non, elle ne pourrait jamais réussir à dire une chose pareille à Piper. Ce secret était lourd à porter, bien sûr, mais Chris avait réussi à le garder pendant tout ce temps. Elle pouvait faire de même. Elle _devait_ faire de même. Et elle ferait aussi tout son possible pour que ce futur, le futur de Chris, n'existe pas ! Son neveu vivrait ! Elle ferait tout pour ça.

Mais le secret, le lourd secret, était là, chaque matin, et lui faisait ralentir le pas dans l'escalier quand elle descendait pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Parce qu'elle redoutait de voir sa sœur en portant ce secret-là.

Ce matin, le rire de Paige l'accueillit alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Un enfant passa en courant devant elle. Phoebe se figea. Ce visage…

L'enfant était maintenant en train de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Phoebe ne le voyait que de profil mais… Elle le connaissait. Elle avait déjà vu cet enfant. Elle en était certaine. Mais où l'avait-elle donc rencontré ?

L'enfant laissa le miroir tranquille et se retourna en grommelant une litanie de jurons.

Elle connaissait aussi cette voix.

« Chris, ça suffit, ordonna Piper en apparaissant dans le couloir. Wyatt pourrait t'entendre.

-Wyatt dort, Piper. »

Phoebe se souvenait maintenant. Sa vision. Cet enfant. Cette voix. Le petit frère de Wyatt…

« Tu m'as menti ! »

oOoOo

Rajeuni. Il avait rajeuni ! Heureusement, ce n'était que son apparence. Il avait encore tous ses souvenirs. C'était une bonne chose. Mais la potion pour guérir l'effet de rajeunissement devait mijoter une nuit entière. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il allait donc être bloqué dans ce corps d'enfant pour au moins vingt-quatre heures. Il se mit à jurer. Sa mère choisit évidemment ce moment pour apparaître et lui ordonner de faire attention à ce qu'il disait… Parce que Wyatt pourrait l'entendre. La partie la plus mesquine de son esprit eut envie de lui répondre que la plupart des gros mots qu'il connaissait lui avait été appris par Wyatt mais sa mère n'était pas encore sa mère alors il se contenta d'un :

« Wyatt dort, Piper. »

Sa réponse fut couverte par un cri.

« Tu m'as menti ! »

Il se tourna vers l'origine de ce cri. Phoebe se trouvait en bas des escaliers, furieuse. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi… Il écarquilla les yeux. Sa vision ! Dans sa vision, elle avait vu…

« Piper, punis-le !

-Il a vingt-deux ans et je ne suis pas sa mère, Phoebe. »

Chris ferma les yeux. Il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

« Si !

-Pardon ?

-Le gamin de ma vision, le petit frère de Wyatt, c'est lui ! »

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit coucou ? Un petit mot pour me dire si ça vous a plu ?


End file.
